In a computing network, data is transmitted from a source to a destination in the form of packets that generally pass through one or more networking devices (e.g., switches, routers, firewalls, etc.). These networking devices may perform one or more operations that introduce latency into the packet transmission process. Latency may be measured as the time between the arrival of a first bit of a packet (i.e., the packet head) at an ingress port and the departure of the first bit of the packet from an egress port. That is, latency of a networking device is the difference between the arrival time and the departure time of a packet.